1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fire-kindling device and, more particularly, to a disposable, bag-like container formed with a plurality of aluminum foil wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for igniting solid fuels such as charcoal and/or charcoal briquets.
Several types of fire-kindling devices have been used and are in use at the present time. However, most of these devices have features that restrict their use, and do not provide reflective internal heat to sufficiently aid in the starting and kindling of the solid fuel disposed within the structure of the particular device. Also, often these devices are hazardous to use.
It is well established that in order to effectively ignite and kindle solid fuels, particularly the charcoal-briquet variety, the fuel should be held in a compact mass about the heat source and should be exposed to a direct flow of air. Most devices that attempt to provide the necessary requirements are made of packages that are very often completely consumed by the initial combustion--thereby preventing necessary internal heat from rising sufficiently to aid in the burning of the fuel.
Various methods and devices have been generated, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,260 wherein the inner layer comprises a combustible material which does not protect the outer layer--whether it be incombustible material or not. The inner layer must reflect the heat into the fuel in order to protect the outer layer; otherwise, the outer layer will burn or melt.
Another type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,809 wherein the device is designed to completely burn, having side walls which are totally comsummable.
Other such fire-kindling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,157; 3,031,277; 3,269,807; and 3,374,071.